Un nuevo Amor
by Zareh
Summary: La historia se desarrolla en Tokio. Hinata regresa tras años de estar ausente, su padre y su hermana fallecieron en un accidente. A su regreso le esperan muchas sorpresas e incluso un gran amor...
1. Prefacio

Aclaraciones: Naruto & sus personajes no me pertenecen u___u son del gran maestro Kishimoto :)

_Pensamientos_

Hablan

"_Recuerdos_"

* * *

**~ Absurdos Sentimientos ~**

_Que difícil es olvidarte_  
_Cuando has formado gran parte de mi vida,_  
_Pero ahora se acabó_  
_Seré fuerte para lograr olvidarte,_  
_A mi manera, pero te olvidaré._  
_Solo por una vez déjame en paz_  
_Olvídate tu de mi_  
_Y no me hables mas..._

* * *

**Prefacio**

No sabia que estaba haciendo aquí; regresar a Tokio solo lograba que mi vida pasada volviera como el Sol al amanecer.

Me sentía terriblemente mal cada vez que me veía reflejada en esos ojos azules. Su voz solía ser música para mí, y el silencio que dejó tras su paso por mi vida, era sepulcral y dolía demasiado.

Me sentía rota por dentro, y tal vez estaba volviéndome masoquista; por que soportaba cualquier clase de dolor con tal de escuchar por un segundo su voz.

La vida había perdido su sentido. Mi vida volvía a ser tan vacía y solitaria, como siempre lo había sido.

_Tal como nunca debió dejar de ser..._

Al menos así fue hasta que apareció el y acabó con mi pasado...

_Ahora se que amar no es tiempo perdido..._

* * *

Awww pues mi primer Fic espero comentarios constructivos :) opinen no me enojo ^^ ya saben nadie es perfecto :)


	2. De vuelta a casa

**Capitulo 1**

**De vuelta a casa**

"En este mundo siempre se sufre y se llora, pero siempre hay alguien que te ama, te quiere y te adora…"

"_Hoy será un día maravilloso" _– había pensado esta mañana en cuanto el avión estuvo en tierra firme.

- Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? – me había preguntado unas 30 veces mi tutor, el joven Sotetsu Asou.

- Si, no te preocupes Sotetsu-san, no pasa nada, solo he vuelto al lugar en el que mi padre y mi hermana perdieron la vida – suspiré cansada ¿Cuándo iba a entender que intento no pensar en los días mas tristes de mi existencia? ¿Es que a caso siempre estaría ahí para recordarme lo infeliz que era ahora?

- ¡Hinata-sama está aquí! – mi nana salió a mi encuentro.

- ¡Yomi! –corrí hacia ella. Ansiaba tanto estar entre los brazos de la única persona que comprendía mi sufrimiento, la única que me consolaba en el silencio sin hacer preguntas.

- ¡Hinata-chan! –aquella voz hizo que mi corazón se contrajera de dolor, a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo, aún dolía como había ocurrido desde hace 2 años.

- N-naruto... –susurré - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Veníamos de visita – la voz de Sakura hizo que mi corazón sufriera una nueva contracción de dolor.

No quería que nadie me viera llorar, me había jurado a mi misma que sería fuerte. Debía serlo, se lo había prometido a mis padres, lo había jurado ante sus tumbas, y debía cumplir mi promesa a como diera lugar. No importaba que en el camino fuera dejando pedazos de mi, era lo justo, el pago exacto para convertirme en alguien mas fuerte.

- Hmp – gruñó alguien desde la oscuridad – así que ella es Hinata – tomó un mechón de mi cabello con su mano pálida, y lo olisqueó.

- ¿Qué haces? – su comportamiento me asustaba, no era normal que un extraño hiciera aquello, y menos conmigo.

- Lavanda – suspiró y se alejó de mí con paso lento – adiós dobes – la rabia se apoderó de mí.

- ¡Baka! – grité. Su andar se detuvo, me miró y me sonrió de manera sombría.

- Hinata-chan – Naruto reclamó mi atención – olvida al dobe de Sasuke – me quedé de piedra en cuanto escuché quien era aquel chico.

Lo recordaba vagamente había estudiado con el en **the Konoha High School **hasta el verano en el que tuve que marcharme de Tokio por el trabajo de mi padre.

Hasta donde alcanzaban mis recuerdos, Uchiha Sasuke siempre ha sido arrogante y orgulloso, nunca nadie podía ser mejor que el.

- Hinata-sama ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó Yomi un poco angustiada.

- Estoy bien Yomi-san – era verdad estaba bien, un poco confundida por el comportamiento del Uchiha, pero bien.

- Hina-chan – Naruto puso su brazo sobre mis hombros - ¿nos extrañaste mientras vivías en Hong Kong? – esa era una pregunta que tenía miedo de responder.

Era complicado hablar con Naruto sobre lo que sentí cuando estuve lejos de todas las personas a las que amaba, y resultaba aún peor hablar de mis días tan tristes lejos de Tokio, pero era peor si a eso le sumábamos el tiempo que pasé intentando olvidarme de aquel rubio que no había correspondido a mi amor.

- Hong Kong es un lugar maravilloso Naruto – debía comenzar a ser fuerte desde ahora – y fue más fácil acostumbrarme a mi nuevo hogar gracias a Sotetsu – extendí mi mano y Sotetsu la tomó – el me hizo sentir como en casa desde el primer momento – sonreí y el rubio se puso rígido junto a mi.

- Vaya – murmuró – pensé que tal vez... – dejó la frase inconclusa.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto? – Sakura acudió a su lado de inmediato - De repente te has puesto pálido – colocó su mano en su frente y yo apreté con fuerza la mano de Sotetsu.

- Hinata-sama – susurró – creo que es mejor que entre a descansar – me tomó en brazos en un ágil movimiento – luce demasiado cansada – me sonrió y yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

Me llevó a la habitación que alguna vez fue de mis padres y me recostó en la cama. Me sentí a salvo en aquel lugar, era como si volviera a ser aquella niña indefensa a la que mi madre había defendido aún a costa de su propia vida.

Y aunque mi padre no siempre me quiso, como fuera, de algún modo me había brindado un poco de su protección, perderlo a él y a mi hermana menor, Hanabi había sido la peor experiencia de mi vida, después del rechazo de Naruto.

Sin saber como, me quede dormida, aunque a lo lejos aún podía escuchar las voces de mis amigos, despidiéndose.

Era hora de que cada uno regresara a casa.

Mientras dormía tuve un sueño que logró que una extraña chispa de esperanza recorriera mi cuerpo, había soñado con el momento en el que le dije a Naruto que Sotetsu era una de las razones por las que me sentía a gusto en Hong Kong, se había puesto rígido de la impresión, y había dicho algo como: "Vaya, pensé que tal vez..." pero se había quedado callado en el instante.

Mi sueño fue traicionero, me había jugado una mala pasada al hacerme creer que tal vez, solo tal vez, Naruto me quería aunque fuera un poco. Pero no podía, no quería y no debía hacerme falsas ilusiones.

Era completamente infantil creer que podía sentir algo por mi; después de todo el había sido la causa de que mi vida lejos de Tokio fuera mucho más difícil.

Su existencia me había marcado para siempre, tal vez su amor nunca fue, ni sería para mí, pero nunca lo olvidaría y hasta cierto punto sería difícil reemplazarlo con otra persona.

Sabía que me estaba equivocando, quería detener el sueño, quería despertar pero sabía que si lo hacía perdería toda esperanza como lo hacía cada día, en cuanto el sol aparecía en el horizonte. Me resignaba cada vez más y me aferraba a la idea de que el amor no fue echo para mi.

Y era cierto, no podía decir que alguna vez había sido amada, claro estaba que la única persona que en verdad me había amado era mi madre, pero de ahí en fuera, nadie nunca lo había echo. Así que, ¿Por qué debía comenzar ahora? Era ilógica mi manera de pensar, pero era acertada, no había existido nadie sobre la faz de la tierra que me ofreciera su amor, o ya de perdido las migajas de este.

Durante el tiempo que viví en Hong Kong, Sotetsu se había convertido en mi protector, era varios años mayor que yo, tal vez tendría la misma edad de Itachi, era amable y nunca se enojaba por cosas entupidas. Aunque últimamente parecía no agradarle mucho la idea de que Naruto estuviera cerca de mí. Su actitud se había vuelto más posesiva desde que se enteró que volvería a casa; el lugar en el que me encontraría con la persona que destrozó mis sueños.

- Yomi tiene razón – la voz de Sotetsu me sorprendió – luces hermosa – se aproximó a donde yo estaba sentada y me abrazó.

- Gracias Sotetsu-san – le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno yo los dejo solos – Yomi salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

- Hinata – susurró Sotetsu junto a mi oído – ¿permitirías que me acercara a ti, como algo más que un amigo? – su pregunta me dejó helada.

Nunca había imaginado que el chico pelirrojo que tenía enfrente estuviera enamorado de mí. Pero no podía negarle la oportunidad, después de todo yo también lo quería aunque de forma diferente.

- No te negaré la posibilidad... – fue todo lo que pude decir ya que mis labios fueron callados por los suyos.

Era un beso tierno, estaba lleno de dudas pero también podía sentir las emociones que Sotetsu me transmitía a través de aquella pequeña demostración de su amor.

No sabía en que momento había comenzado a responder a aquel llamado de su boca, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos me resultaba placentero, sin darme cuenta me encontraba aferrada a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello, el se encontraba en la misma situación, sus brazos firmes y musculosos rodeaban mi cintura, y ejercían presión atrayéndome más hacia su cuerpo, me estaba entregando toda su vida en un beso y quería asegurarle que cuidaría de el, e intentaría no lastimarlo nunca...

- Hina – se separó lentamente de mi, dándome pequeños besos – ahora eres mi vida... – me abrazó y me besó en la frente.

- Intentaré hacerte muy feliz – susurré – así como tu lo has hecho conmigo durante tanto tiempo – sonreí y salimos de la habitación tomados de la mano.

* * *

Pues el primer Cap me quedo un poco raro u___u no se ustedes opinen :) acepto comentarios y sugerencias :)


	3. El error que cometí

**Aclaraciones: **Naruto && sus personajes no me pertenecen u_____u ya quisiera que Sasuke, Hinata & Naruto fueran mios u_____u

_"Pensamientos"_

- Hablan_  
_  
_Recuerdos_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**El error que cometí**

_¿De que sirve que te muestre mi alma?_  
_¿De que sirvió que me dieras tanta calma?_  
_¿De que sirvió que fuera tu amada?_  
_Si ahora me quitas todo._  
_¿Será, que no valgo nada?_

Conforme pasaba el tiempo me sentía más segura de que mi decisión había sido la correcta.

Sotetsu cuidaba de mi y procuraba que estuviera bien, sin importar que.

Naruto por su parte insistía en visitarme, desde que se enteró de mi relación con Sotetsu había intentado por todos los medios estar cerca de mí, lo cual hacía que mi –ahora novio – se enojara sobremanera.

Una tarde todo se puso peor.

Yo había salido a dar un paseo por la aldea con Inno-chan, nos encontrábamos en la florería de su familia cuando llegó Naruto, nos saludó como solo el lo hace –de manera efusiva y un poco sofocante – estábamos charlando muy a gusto, cuando llegó Sotetsu, en ese instante mi mirada se centró en el, sabía que se enfadaría mucho por la presencia del rubio en el lugar. Por su parte Inno me miró algo confusa, ya que ante la mirada acusadora de Sotetsu, yo me había quedado callada.

- Hina-chan, ¿estás bien? – Naruto me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió levemente.

En ese instante el sonrojo llegó a mis mejillas, después de todo aún no me acostumbraba a su cercanía, el calor de sus manos rozando la piel de mis hombros me hacía estremecer.

Grave error de mi parte, demostrar que Naruto aún causaba aquellas emociones en mi. Sotetsu me miró con resentimiento, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Él sabía de mis sentimientos, sabía que yo aún estaba - hasta cierto punto -, enamorada del rubio, aún estaba enamorada de aquellos ojos de color del cielo.

Aquella mirada aún causaba estragos en mí, justo ahora mi corazón palpitaba desbocado, la cercanía del cuerpo de la persona que me hacía perder la razón era la que me hacía divagar, la voz por la que sería feliz cada mañana se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mis oídos, los susurros que salían de aquellos labios que un día soñé besar me estaban matando.

No quería que ese momento terminara, pero debía detenerlo, por que después de todo, él estaba enamorado de otra.

- Naruto-kun – susurré – debo irme, Sotetsu ha venido por mi – le sonreí de manera amable.

- Pero, aún es temprano – miró a Sotetsu con furia – ¿no puedes quedarte un rato mas? – deseaba decirle que si, pero eso era imposible.

- Lo siento – me disculpé – debo irme – tomé la mano de Sotetsu.

Naruto miró a Sotetsu con ira, a lo que mi novio respondió con una sonrisa de victoria, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Naruto se puso furioso y se fue contra Sotetsu, la pelea comenzó, en un par de segundos todo había cambiado, ambos chicos peleaban en el suelo y yo no podía hacer nada, tenía deseos de salir corriendo del lugar, pero lo que escuché me dejó paralizada donde estaba.

- ¿Por qué no le hablas de frente a Hina-chan? Anda dile lo que vi – gritó furioso Naruto.

- Eso es algo en lo que tu no tienes por que meterte – Sotetsu le dio un golpe en la cara al rubio.

Yo ya no podía mas, quería saber que era lo que Sotetsu ocultaba, algo que Naruto me hubiera dicho de cualquier forma. Me armé de valor y pregunté.

- Y-yo quiero s-saberlo – grité – y q-quiero saberlo ahora- ambos dejaron de pelear.

Sotetsu me miró con frialdad, algo que no había visto nunca en él. Era ilógico pero me sentía completamente estúpida al haber preguntado, la respuesta ya me la esperaba, algo en mi interior me decía que mi vida se complicaba más y más. Algo me decía que Sotetsu también había jugado conmigo de la manera más cruel, pero era indispensable escucharlo, era la única forma de darme cuenta de una buena vez que no sería feliz nunca.

- Vamos díselo – gritó Naruto propinándole un golpe en el estómago al pelirrojo – habla de una vez – mi amigo estaba cada vez más enojado.

- Ya te he dicho que no te metas, eso no es asunto tuyo- gritó mi novio.

- Pero si es asunto mío y quiero saberlo ahora – me sorprendí, no había tartamudeado y eso esa impresionante viniendo de mí.

- Si no le dices... – sabía que el rubio me lo diría, pero Sotetsu se había adelantado golpeándolo de nuevo.

- He dicho que te calles, maldita sea – grito y le propinó un nuevo golpe en el pecho.

- Nos vamos – dijo a tiempo que se separaba del rubio y me jalaba del brazo.

- No – me deshice de su agarre – yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que me digan que es lo que está pasando aquí- escupí las palabras que tenía atravesadas en el pecho.

- Yo te lo voy a decir- esa voz, tan fría y aterciopelada, solo podía pertenecer a una persona – lo cierto es que este – señaló al rubio – no ha sido el único que ha visto lo que tu noviecito hace a tus espaldas – esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se contrajera – eres una estúpida – el tenía razón, había querido engañar a mi corazón todo este tiempo me había estado mintiendo a mi misma acerca de la situación que ahora enfrentaba.

- Cierra la boca de una maldita vez – Sotetsu intentó golpear a Sasuke pero yo me interpuse en su camino.

- Déjalo terminar – lo miré con ojos inexpresivos – quiero escuchar de los labios de Sasuke la verdad- fue todo lo que dije.

- Este tipo – señaló a Sotetsu - te esta viendo la cara se ha metido en la cama de medio colegio – me miró con frialdad – eso es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto- yo desvié la mirada.

Podía sentir su mirada fija sobre mí, pero aún así no me atrevía a mirarle, el tenía la razón, yo había sido estúpida por no querer ver la realidad.

_"El amor no fue echo para mi"_ – mis pensamientos divagaron en torno a esa pequeña, pero certera frase.

- Sigues siendo Infantil y estúpida – me susurró al oído, el Uchiha, antes de marcharse.

Suspiré, mientras veía mi vida precipitarse hacia el vacío... sentí enormes deseos de llorar, pero no lo hice, me había prometido a mi misma ser fuerte.

Pero de algo estaba completamente segura... _"Jamás volvería a amar"._

A partir de ahora sería solo yo con mi soledad, los amigos importaban, aunque todo lo demás ya hubiera perdido su sentido.

Esa era mi nueva meta, ser tan fría como un témpano de hielo, ya no importaba si el mundo se caía a pedazos a mí alrededor, solo importaba que yo siguiera en pie al final de la destrucción. 

* * *

Aqui la conti :) espero comentarios ^^ pretendo mejorar conforme avance la historia jeje es que apenas voy empezando :)  
espero que me ayuden con sus opiniones ^^

saluditos ^^

Espero poder terminar el 3 cap lo mas pronto posible ;) las 3 primeras partes ya las tenia listas por eso las he subido  
seguido :) el proximo capitulo pretendo incluir el punto de vista de Sasuke o de Naruto jeje la verdad aun no me decido :)  
todo depende del rumbo que vaya tomando la historia ^^,

En fin me voy :D a seguir escribiendo :)  
espero sus reviews


	4. Tu Pasado & Mi presente

*Nota: xD loz perzOnaajez dd Naruto' nO mee perteneceen u____u iaa qiiziiera qq fueraan miiOz u____u perO kishimoto ez taan geniial  
qq lozz inveentO *-* ii iiO mee enamOree dd los peerzOnaajez ;)

_Recuerdos_

- Hablan_  
_  
_"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**Capitulo 3  
**

**Tu pasado y Mi presente**

_Si busco en mis recuerdos los que me han dejado un sabor duradero._  
_Si hago balance de las horas que han valido la pena._  
_Siempre me encuentro con aquellas que no me procuraron ninguna fortuna._

Me encontraba sentada bajo la sombra del enorme árbol en el que solía jugar con mi hermana cuando éramos pequeñas. Estando ahí, el tiempo parecía detenerse, quizá se debía a que yo me perdía en mis pensamientos.

De nuevo verano, hace exactamente 3 años desde que me quedé completamente sola.

_Flash Back_

_Aquel trágico día mi padre se había enfadado conmigo – como era su costumbre – y me había encerrado en mi habitación. Yo había gritado y llorado para que me sacara, pero la puerta nunca se abrió._

_A la mañana siguiente, me desperté muy temprano, aún podía ver la neblina que opacaba el día, era señal de que el calor sería insoportable. Me levanté del rincón en el que me había quedado dormida la noche anterior y fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió. Yomi, - mi nana – entró corriendo y me abrazó._

_- Lo lamento tanto – susurraba una y otra vez, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas._

_- N-no fue tu culpa, m-mi padre siempre s-se pone a-así cuando mis c-calificaciones no son p-perfectas – susurré._

_- No, no, no – me arrastró hasta la cama y me sentó en el borde – ¿no sabes nada? – en sus ojos color chocolate, opacados por las lágrimas, podía ver el asombro que le causaba mi ignorancia._

_- ¿N-no se nada d-de que? – me estremecí ante mi propia pregunta._

_- Tu padre… - sollozó – y tu hermana… - no pudo continuar._

_- ¿Q-que? – Podía sentir el vacío en mi pecho - ¿q-que pasa c-con ellos?_

_- Ellos… - tomó aire – ellos t-tuvieron un… accidente y… - no la dejé terminar, me arrojé a sus brazos, la preocupación que tenía se convirtió en agonía en un segundo._

_- P-pero… - susurré – están bien ¿verdad?_

_Quería escuchar que volverían a casa, de ser posible en ese mismo instante quería que mi padre cruzara por la puerta de mi habitación, aunque fuera solo para regañarme como la noche anterior._

_- No – en una simple palabra – no volverán más… - su voz se apagó y la pequeña frase que pronunció hizo eco en mi mente, arrojándome al más profundo de los abismos…_

-La soledad...

_Me había quedado completamente sola, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al comprender lo que aquello significaba._

_Dos semanas después me enteré que mi padre no me había dejado del todo desamparada, yo era la única heredera del monopolio "Hyuuga & Asociados" pero no me haría cargo hasta que tuviera la edad conveniente. Además antes debía cumplir con una cláusula incluida en el testamento:_

_* Hyuuga Hinata deberá permanecer bajo la custodia del Sr. Ryusaki Asou por un plazo de 3 años, para poder tomar posesión de sus bienes, de no cumplir con lo requerido, los bienes quedarán en manos de la sociedad hasta que la heredera cumpla la mayoría de edad, siempre y cuando su tutor sea Hyuuga Neji._

_Vaya lío se había formado ese día. Neji había salido de Tokio y no planeaba regresar hasta que terminara sus estudios de economía, requisito de mi padre para que fuera mi tutor._

_Fin Flash Back_

"_No deseo hacerme cargo de la empresa de mi padre"_

- Eso no pasará – suspiré pesadamente, ya que la idea no es de mi agrado.

"_Además, ni soy mayor de edad y tampoco soy capaz de manejar un monopolio… Neji… ¿Por qué no regresas?"_

Esa ha sido, es, y será la pregunta que invade mis pensamientos día tras día. ¿Cuándo volvería a ver a mi primo? Nadie parece tener la respuesta.

* * *

**_Los celos son una mezcla explosiva de amor, odio, avaricia y orgullo..._**

Sasuke P.O.V

La había estado observando desde que llegó.

_"No se por que demonios lo hago, pero es inevitable, me he vuelto adicto a su presencia, a su olor embriagante, a su sonrisa y a ese leve sonrojo que adorna sus mejillas, su piel nívea y tersa, sus ojos opalinos… todo en ella me atrae y no existe manera de evitarlo"._

Aunque ella parece ignorarlo por completo, nunca me mira, y cuando lo hace su expresión es neutra y sus ojos me dejan ver lo vacío de sus emociones.

Y por si fuera poco, yo había cometido el error de llamarla infantil y estúpida; y desde ese día ella parecía estar en otro mundo, ni siquiera notó la infinidad de veces que había chocado conmigo durante la semana.

La primera vez que la vi, hace no más de tres años, tenía la ideología de que era una niña torpe y tímida, además era ingenua y muy infantil.

Pero no fue hasta hace dos semanas, que pude comprobar que, en efecto, así era.

"_Es verdad que su cuerpo, - bien proporcionado, con cada curva marcada a la perfección, con sus firmes atributos, su piel tersa y blanca… sus ojos opalinos… sus labios rosados...- ha cambiado mucho, pero su mente y su comportamiento siguen siendo los de una niña… o eso parecía hasta hace dos semanas… ahora ya no se ni que pensar…"_

Aquel día que la llamé Infantil y estúpida, pude notar en sus ojos que de verdad me creía, era patético pero, después de ese día, ella no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos y yo no me atrevía a dirigirle la palabra.

- Uchiha Sasuke – la voz del profesor de literatura, Hatake Kakashi, me saca de mis pensamientos.

- Eh? – puse los ojos en blanco. _"Aburrida", _así se puede definir su clase.

- Emm – se rasca la cabeza – tu con… - busca con la mirada – con Hyuuga Hinata - ¿había escuchado bien?

- ¡¿Qué? – busqué a la ojiperla con la mirada.

No pude evitar sonreír con arrogancia al ver que sus mejillas adquirían ese tono rosáceo que me mataba.

- He dicho que la Srita. Hyuuga, ahí como la vez – carraspeó mientras la señalaba – será tu pareja de lectura.

Maldije a mi suerte por emparejarme con ella justo en estas circunstancias. Aunque en el fondo estaba buscando una excusa para acercarme a ella.

"_Perfecto, no podría ir mejor"_

- L-lo siento – se disculpó en cuanto estuve a su lado.

- Hmp – ni una palabra – yo lo siento más… - susurré por lo bajo.

Pero al parecer sus sentidos eran demasiado agudos ya que me miró con ojos inexpresivos y su semblante cambió.

"_Genial, de nuevo estamos en extrañas circunstancias… debo aprender a mantener la boca cerrada"_

A la mañana siguiente todo iba bien hasta que llegó la hora de Literatura.

- Ohaio Hina-chan – la había saludado el Uzumaki.

- Ohaio Naruto-kun – el rubio la abrazó con efusividad a lo que ella solo sonrió.

- Dobe – susurré mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta.

- Sr. Uzumaki – se escuchó la voz del profesor Kakashi – sabemos que está feliz por que su novia regresó a la ciudad – se escucharon los chiflidos de los demás – pero por favor tome asiento y usted Sr. Uchiha – me detuve – no pensará dejar sola a su compañera ¿verdad? – miró hacia donde se encontraba la ojiperla fingiendo que no había escuchado nada de lo que pasó.

Suspiré y le dí la espalda al profesor y salí de su clase. Literatura me aburría demasiado y no estaba para sermones en estos momentos.

- Su novia – escupí las palabras que me quemaban la lengua – ellos no son absolutamente nada – gruñí, mientras me sentaba bajo la sombra del árbol de cerezo.

"_Patético"_ así me sentía en ese momento.

* * *

Hinata P.O.V

La mañana siguiente, al incidente de la clase de literatura, fue mejor y peor.

Mejor por que no tendría que soportar más tiempo los desplantes del Uchiha; y peor por que al profesor Hatake Kakashi se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de emparejarme con Naruto.

El rubio simplemente me había sonreído ante la decisión tomada por el profesor, mientras que el moreno, le miraba con el seño fruncido. La... ¿rabia?... era extremadamente notoria en sus ojos. No entendía el por que de su reacción pero…

"_Si las miradas mataran... yo ya estaría bien muerta y enterrada… junto con mi nuevo compañero…"_ - sonreí al pensar en lo irónico de la situación, - _"sería agradable morir con Naruto a mi lado"._

Le devolví la mirada con frialdad al Uchiha, el no aparto sus ojos de los míos, pero pude percibir que intentaba descifrar mis emociones. Se dio por vencido al notar que existía una barrera, que yo misma había puesto, para evitar futuros sufrimientos. Y él, al igual que yo, mantenía ocultos sus sentimientos. Ambos habíamos encerrado todo el pasado en el fondo de nuestros corazones.

cap 3 terminado ;) ezpeero comentarios u____u acepto kejas & sugerencias ^^ es mi primer fic asi q no sean taan duros u_____u  
puedo mejorar con el tiempo :) grax a las personiitaaaz qq han eztado leyendo el fiic :) se los agradezco enormemente ^^  
ezpeero qq les guste el cap :)

by: ღ █▓▒░ ღ •| By: Amy.L |• ღ ░▒▓█ ღ


	5. Mi dolor, será también tu dolor

************

********

Aclaracioneez:

loz perzOnajeez dd' Naruto no me pertenecen :( zOn del Maestro Kishimoto *-*

- Hablan

__

_"Pensamientos" _

__

Recuerdos

****************************

******

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4**

****************************

**Mi dolor será también tu dolor**

_"Lágrimas en las mejillas de una mujer se convierten en tatuajes de dolor en el corazón de un hombre...A"_  
_"El dolor es una máquina que, aveces construye... y, aveces destruye..."_********

Las horas, los días y las semanas comenzaron a transcurrir con rapidez. Para mi mala suerte, en la clase de álgebra, la profesora Kurenai me había asignado para ser la asesora de Sasuke. Los motivos aún no los comprendía.

- Genial – bufé – lo que me faltaba – gruñí.

El rubio, junto a mí, me había tomado de la mano y me había sonreído de manera amable.

- No es tan malo – me susurró y yo simplemente puse los ojos en blanco.

"_No soporto al Uchiha" _– pensé.

Caminábamos en completo sigilo por los pasillos de la escuela, yo lo seguía manteniendo una distancia de unos dos metros.

"_No me creo eso de que no entiende algebra… se supone que es el chico prodigio… no debería estar pidiendo asesorías y menos a mí… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue… eso…?"_ – de pronto levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus penetrantes ojos negros como el ónix.

- Dobe – me susurró, mientras se separaba de mí.

Lo miré sin comprender muy bien que era lo que pasaba.

- Estabas tan metida en tu mundo de colores que casi chocas con el poste – me sonrió con arrogancia.

- Etto… y-yo… - por el nerviosismo comencé a jugar con mis dedos – a-arigato – susurré mientras el volteaba para seguir su camino.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Se escuchó el grito de una chica pelirroja que se acercaba a nosotros a paso veloz – y ¿tu eres…? – frunció el seño cuando me miró.

- Hyuga Hinata – susurré.

- Oh – se quitó las gafas y me examino – tu eres la heredera de Hyuga & Asociados, ¿cierto? – mi pecho se contrajo al escucharle pronunciar aquellas palabras.

- H-hai – intenté sonreír pero solo pude bajar la mirada.

- Y, ¿Qué estás haciendo con "mi" Sasuke-kun? – se colgó del brazo del Uchiha.

- Etto… - de nuevo el nerviosismo me traicionaba.

- Me da asesorías de Algebra – respondió el moreno mientras se deshacía del agarre de la pelirroja.

- ¡¿Qué? – la chica me miró como si quisiera matarme.

- Y-yo… - intenté explicarme pero me fui interrumpida por el moreno.

- Tú – apuntó a la chica – lárgate y déjame en paz Karin – la empujó.

- Y tú – me tomó del brazo – camina por que si no llegaremos tarde y no acabaremos hoy – me arrastró con el.

Esa había sido una de tantas veces, por los pasillos del colegio.

Hoy íbamos camino a su casa, - como ya era costumbre – lo cierto es que no me sentía incómoda con su presencia, hacía mucho tiempo que me había acostumbrado a él y a sus profundos silencios.

- Etto… ¿Uchiha-san? – lo llamé, ya que caminaba varios metros por delante de mí.

- ¿Qué? – me contestó con su típico tono frío.

- N-nada… - susurré, no tenía valor para preguntarle por que era así conmigo.

Nuevamente es viernes, cada día junto a él, se va como el agua entre los dedos, sin darme cuenta.

A pesar del tiempo que llevábamos estudiando juntos, él seguía siendo indiferente conmigo, y yo simplemente me limitaba a explicarle lo necesario, para luego salir corriendo de su casa. A fin de cuentas, desde la vez que, por curiosidad tomé una foto de la repisa, el se había enojado y me había prohibido, terminantemente, tocar cualquier cosa, en aquel lugar.

Prácticamente me había amenazado ese mismo día, sin embargo en lugar de enojarme había sentido la necesidad de saber más de él, quería conocerlo y hacerle ver que yo estaría ahí para él.

Pero simplemente no podía, cada vez que lo intentaba, el se alejaba más y más, no me dejaba llegar a él.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – aquella voz ambos la conocíamos muy bien, se trataba de Sakura-chan.

- ¿Qué? – el moreno utilizó un tono menos frío, uno que yo no conocía, jamás lo había usado conmigo, era menos cortante con aquella chica.

- ¿A dónde vas? – cuestionó la pelirosa.

- A cualquier parte – me miró como si quisiera matarme – y tú – me señaló - ¡vete! – Escupió las palabras con acidez – no quiero verte más, las asesorías acaban aquí – me aventó unas hojas; mismas que fueron arrastradas por el frío viento del invierno.

Sus palabras habían sido como dagas para mí.

"_¿Por qué me trataba así? ¿Por qué? Después de todo lo que eh hecho…"_

No pude más, di media vuelta mientras las gotas saladas comenzaban a marcar su recorrido por mis mejillas, algo en mi interior se rompió.

Corrí y corrí, quería dejar todo atrás, tropecé un par de veces, y caí muchas otras pero no me detuve. Llegué a casa, tiritando de frío, me dejé caer de rodillas junto a la cama y lloré, lloré como nunca lo había hecho desde la muerte de mi padre y mi hermana; no era justo, la vida se portaba cruel conmigo, me arrebataba las esperanzas, ya nada quedaba, nada tenía…

"_Me siento completamente vacía…"_

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V.

La vi alejarse con paso lento y titubeante. Supe que había ido demasiado lejos, con mis palabras, cuando una pequeña gota cristalina golpeó mi mejilla, el viento traía consigo, gotas saladas y tristes sollozos… mientras ella se alejaba.

Caminé junto a Sakura por el centro comercial, mis pies se movían, pero mi mente estaba con la pequeña y frágil ojiperla.

La mañana siguiente fue peor.

Al llegar a la clase de álgebra ella no estaba. En mi lugar estaban apilados todos mis libros de la materia, junto con una nota:

_Uchiha-san: _

_Gomenasai por no devolvértelos personalmente… pero no tuve elección. No soy de tu agrado… ayer lo comprendí…_

_Arigato, por todo._

_Hyuga Hinata._

- Eh… Sasuke – escuché la voz de la profesora Kurenai – tu nuevo asesor de álgebra seré yo – abrí los ojos de par en par – tu compañera Hinata dijo que ya no la necesitabas.

- ¿Dónde esta? – quería saber por que no estaba en el aula.

- Bueno – suspiró la morena – ella fue cambiada a la clase anterior a esta – sonrió – supongo que en este momento está en gimnasia o algo así…

No escuché más salí y caminé por los pasillos, atravesé medio colegio hasta llegar al gimnasio… pero no estaba ahí…

* * *

Hinata P.O.V

Lo vi asomarse al gimnasio, supe que buscaba a la pelirosa, quizá no la encontró por que siseó por lo bajo y siguió su camino.

Suspiré aliviada al ver que se marchaba.

Las semanas pasaron lentamente y yo cada día rogaba a Kami para que el semestre acabara pronto, no quería verle más. Y sin embargo siempre tenía que toparme con él.

"_Hoy no ha sido la excepción a la regla_…" suspiré y me dejé caer de espaldas en el césped.

"_¿Por qué me duele?"_ – unas lágrimas tontas resbalaron por mis mejillas, mientras recordaba por que me encontraba aquí, lejos de todos, intentando olvidar.

_- Flash Back -_

_Iba caminando como siempre, - mirando mis pies para no tropezar- cuando choqué con él._

_Lo supe en cuanto su aroma llenó mis pulmones. Me sonrojé ante mi torpeza y levanté la mirada para disculparme, pero solo pude salir corriendo al ver como besaba a la pelirosa._

_- Gomen… - fue todo lo que salió de mis labios._

_- Fin Flash Back -_

- Estoy cansada de todo esto – suspiré y me tapé la cara con mi polera – desde mañana no existirá más la tonta y torpe Hinata… - sonreí sin ganas.

- ¡Hina-chan! – los gritos del Uzumaki me hicieron sonreír de verdad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se me escapó un gritito ahogado al ver como el rubio se precipitaba sobre mi.

- Lo siento – me sonrió – te estaba buscando desde hace horas – me reclamó.

- He estado aquí desde la mañana – suspiré cansada, mientras evadía su mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

- No lo soporto más Naruto – me solté a llorar.

- ¿A quién? – clavó su mirada en mí.

- A Sasuke… - susurré – me lastima y el ni siquiera lo ha notado.

- Ese dobe – susurró – no te sientas mal Hina-chan – yo se como hacer que Sasuke muera de celos – dijo esto y se alejó de mi.

- P-pero… ¿como? – grité a su espalda.

- Tu solo sígueme el juego – me sonrió – haremos rabiar a Sasuke…

Esas habían sido sus últimas palabras…

Lo vi perderse entre las sombras, me puse de pie y busqué la salida del campo de futbol, atravesé un largo pasillo, recogí mis cosas en el gimnasio y me encaminé hacia mi casa.

A medio camino me alcanzó Naruto y me tomó de la mano…

"_¿Qué estará planeando?" _– eso fue lo último que pensé antes de que sus labios rozaran los míos…

* * *

Aquii el caap 4 (: puez uff me demOree xqq no sabia como continuarlo xD las cosas se han complicado un poquito xD  
pobre Hina-chan ): aw sasuke-kun la trata mal ): ezpereemOz q nO zea demaziado tardeee! u_____u

ezperoo zuz comentariioz! (:

by: Amy ^^


	6. Is too late to Apologize

____

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen u/u

- Hablan

___"Pensamientos"_

Recuerdos

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Is too late to Apologize**

"_No me arrepiento de nada en esta vida, salvo haberte dicho que no tantas veces. Te perdí y no hay más"  
_

Hoy no ha sido diferente… el volvió a rechazar mis palabras, sin embargo fingí que no importaba, dolía en mi pecho la herida que cada vez se hacía mas profunda, pero no iba a dejar que me viera caer.

- Hinata – me llamó pero seguí mi camino – ¡hey! Te estoy hablando – me jaló del brazo.

- No me vuelvas a tocar – lo empujé – tu y yo no somos iguales – me alejé con paso decidido.

- Baka – gritó a mis espaldas, sin embargo fingí no escucharlo y apresuré el paso.

Los días siguientes se limitaba a observarme de lejos, de vez en cuando me dirigía miradas asesinas, pero no importaba, ya no más.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás intentando? – me acorraló en un pasillo.

- Eso no te incumbe – intenté huir de el pero me puso contra la pared.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo? – me susurró al oído.

- Eso es lo que quisieras – lo empujé.

- ¿Estabas deseando esto no? – rozó mis labios con los suyos, mi corazón palpitaba desbocado.

- No – contesté con la rabia contenida.

- Yo creo que sí – me besó y ante eso yo no pude contenerme.

Le respondí al beso con la misma intensidad, deseando que aquel momento nunca terminara, sintiendo la dulce miel que derramaban sus labios.

- ¿Ves? – dijo a tiempo que se separaba de mí.

- Ya quisieras – escupí las palabras con toda la acidez posible.

- ¿Qué intentas decir? – me miró furioso.

- Nada – sonreí triunfante – solo que… he probado mejores – un gran golpe para su ego.

Silencio.

Eso quedó en la atmósfera.

- Ahora si me disculpas – lo empujé – tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – lo miré con indiferencia – que estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo – continué mi camino hacia el gimnasio.

- Volverás suplicando – me gritó, más sin embargo no volví la mirada hacia el.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir con demasiada rapidez, aunque lo intentaba no podía olvidar aquel beso, ansiaba probar sus labios cada vez que lo veía.

Durante semanas el había intentado por todos los medios estar a solas conmigo, yo lo había notado así que un día fingí encontrármelo por casualidad en el gimnasio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – parecía sorprendido.

- Eso no te incumbe – pasé a su lado fingiendo que buscaba a alguien.

- ¿A quien buscas? – se cruzó de brazos.

- A Naruto – ese era el plan decir que iba por el rubio y este aparecería un rato después.

- No está aquí – sonrió con arrogancia - ¿se te perdió tu noviecito? – me jaló del brazo.

- Suéltame – intenté empujarlo pero no podía - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le di unos leves golpes en el pecho.

- Regresaste por más, ¿o me equivoco? – se aproximaba peligrosamente a mis labios.

- Aléjate – me contuve las ganas de besarlo y le di una cachetada.

El me miró sorprendido mientras se frotaba la mejilla con la palma de la mano.

- Niña tonta – me empujó y justo en ese momento hizo su aparición Naruto.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces teme? – empujó al moreno.

- Eso no te importa – le devolvió el empujón al rubio.

- ¿Por qué empujas a Hina? – gritó el rubio pero Sasuke ya estaba cerca de la puerta de salida.

- Olvídalo Naruto – susurré.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – levantó mi rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- El intento besarme – sollocé – y yo le dí una cachetada.

- Eso lo tiene bien merecido – se carcajeó mi amigo – no se puede jugar con los sentimientos de las personas – susurró – el está con Sakura y sin embargo quiere estar contigo a espaldas de ella… - suspiró.

- Lo se… - unas lágrimas tontas rodaron por mis mejillas – pero… - no pude continuar Naruto me abrazó, solo con el podía llorar mis penas, el era el único que comprendía mi dolor.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

La había besado una sola vez, más sin embargo no podía imaginar nada más delicioso que la miel de sus labios.

Hoy no había resistido la tentación, la había acorralado en el gimnasio, intenté besarla y ¿Qué conseguí? Una cachetada, no había dudado ni un segundo, ni siquiera se había disculpado.

Hacía días que la notaba extraña, demasiado fría y agresiva conmigo, la veía platicar con otros chicos y me llenaba de rabia, los celos me carcomían, sobre todo cuando la veía con Naruto, el podía abrazarla incluso la había besado y ella no decía nada, a pesar de que eran solo amigos a él, le permitía todo.

Esta mañana la había visto charlar con un chico nuevo, se llama Sai o algo así, toma clases de álgebra con ella, los he visto juntos durante el día, al parecer son viejos amigos.

- Etto… ¿Sasuke-kun?- la voz de la pelirosa me irritaba.

**- **¿Qué? – la miré con frialdad.

- Onegai – me abrazó – no me trates así después de lo que pasó – me separé de ella con brusquedad.

- Bien sabes que eso no debió ocurrir – susurré.

Salió corriendo.

Pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Lo que pasó durante el fin de semana había sido un error y ella lo sabía, yo no la había forzado, ella había insistido en acostarse conmigo, y con el alcohol y el calor, pues una cosa llevó a la otra y así amanecí en la misma cama que la pelirosa.

- Maldita sea – golpeé mi casillero.

- ¿Qué te pasa teme? – la voz del Uzumaki era lo que menos deseaba escuchar en ese momento.

- No es de tu incumbencia – lo empujé.

- Baka – susurró se adelantó un paso.

- Naruto – lo llamé sin razón aparente y cuando se giró para verme lo golpeé justo en la cara – apártate de mi camino – era una amenaza, lo quería lejos de Hinata y el entendía la indirecta.

- Como si fuera tan fácil – me devolvió el golpe.

Terminamos en la dirección, suspendidos 3 días y encima sangrando.

- Baka – susurré en cuanto estuvimos fuera del colegio.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando la morena se acercó a toda prisa.

- Naruto – soltó un grito ahogado al vernos – Sasuke – susurró.

- ¿Qué les pasó? – el rubio me lanzó una mirada asesina y ella me miró sorprendida.

- ¿Se han peleado? – el tono de su voz subió dos octavas - ¿en que estaban pensando? – me miró confundida.

- A mi no me veas así – ella abrió los ojos de par en par – si vas a culpar a alguien, cúlpalo a el – señalé al Uzumaki.

En eso estábamos cuando un grupo de chicas pasó junto a nosotros tres.

- ¿Ya escuchaste lo que están diciendo las chicas de segundo año? – presté atención a su conversación.

- ¿Qué cosa? – interrogó una chica de cabello castaño.

- Lo de Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura – susurró la rubia.

En cuanto la ojiperla escuchó aquello fingió que no pasaba nada pero estaba seguro de que prestaba mayor atención que las amigas de la rubia; fingía que limpiaba las heridas del rubio, pero miraba de reojo a las tres chicas.

- Claro, claro – se carcajeó la castaña - ¿de verdad se acostaron? – me paralicé al escuchar esas palabras.

- Eso parece – ahora las tres se reían.

- Sai vio a Sakura cuando salía de la casa de Sasuke ayer por la mañana… - de pronto las tres hicieron silencio.

- Oh, Oh – susurró la rubia a tiempo que se echaban a correr.

- Emm – Naruto se aclaró la garganta – Hina, ¿te parece si nos vamos? – Tomó la mano de la morena – esto no es bueno para ninguno de los dos – arrastró a la ojiperla.

- ¿Por qué…? – fue todo lo que ella dijo mientras se alejaban.

La vi alejarse mientras me maldecía por dentro, me odiaba por hacerla sufrir cada vez más, sabía que estaba rota por dentro aunque no lo demostrara, pero me había equivocado una vez más, estar con Sakura había sido un error por el que ahora estaba pagando muy caro…

* * *

Gomenasai por la demora pero uff andaba muy ocupada u/u  
etto pues el cap me quedo un poco raro =$ eso creo usteedes  
tienen la ultimaa palabra n/n

graacias a por sus reviews n/n de verdad que me motivan a seguir con

la historia n/n


	7. Ojos que no ven ¿Corazón que no siente?

Aclaraciones:

Los personajes de Naruto nO me pertenecen u/u son del maestro Kishimoto :)

Nota:

- Hablan

_"Pensamientos"_

Recuerdos

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Ojos que no ven, ¿Corazón que no siente?  
**

_El amor es un juego en el que un par de __ciegos__ juegan a hacerse daño…_

¿Como había pasado todo esto? Después de tanto evitarlo, después de haber logrado tanto avance, había caído en su tonto juego, mis esfuerzos habían sido en vano…

_Iba caminando por los pasillos del colegio, sin fijarme, en realidad solo miraba mis pies, intentando no tropezar, hasta que algo blando detuvo mi andar._

_- G-gomenasai – me disculpé al notar mi torpeza._

_- Hmp – el color llegó a mis mejillas al escucharlo - ¡Baka! – susurró a tiempo que seguía su camino._

_- ¡Baka tu! – grité a su espalda._

_Me miró con esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto me gustaba y yo solo pude desviar la mirada, lo vi dar media vuelta para continuar su andar._

_- ¡Sasuke! – Lo llamé, me había armado de valor para hablarle – O-onegai, detente – se detuvo y yo avancé hacia él._

_- ¿Qué quieres Hyuga? – el tono tan gélido de su voz no me detuvo._

_- Yo… - susurré – no puedo seguir así… - pareció no importarle y comenzó a avanzar – onegai – tomé su mano – yo… te quiero… - susurré pero el ya se había alejado, dejándome con las palabras en la boca…_

_Me resigné por última vez a sus desplantes, estaba cansada, nunca me escuchaba y lo peor es que estaba enojado y yo no entendía sus razones, la enojada debía ser yo…_

_Sus acciones me lastimaban; cada día soportaba verlo con Sakura. Mi corazón se contraía de dolor y el aire me faltaba._

_El agujero en mi pecho crecía y crecía sin control._

_Conforme pasaban los días y las semanas aprendí a vivir con creciente dolor, Naruto permanecía a mi lado brindándome su apoyo._

_Una tarde todo se juntó y rompí en llanto._

_Había pasado toda la mañana en mi clase de gimnasia, caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos que guiaban a mi salón cuando lo vi._

_- Sasuke-kun… - susurré mientras me acercaba a él._

_- ¿De nuevo tu? – Me tomó de las muñecas con brusquedad – ¡no sigas haciendo esto! – Me empujó - ¿Eres tonta o que? ¿No entiendes que no deseo verte? – mis ojos se cristalizaron ante la magnitud de sus palabras._

_- G-gomenasai… - me disculpé en un susurro casi inaudible – yo no…no te molestaré más… - algo en mi pecho se hizo pedazos._

_Salí corriendo sin mirar atrás, el dolor me carcomía y las lágrimas silenciosas se convirtieron en sollozos._

_- Hina-chan… - murmuró Naruto mientras me abrazaba._

_- Yo… yo ya no puedo más… - sollocé – es mejor dejarlos así..._

_- ¿Qué te hizo? – el rubio me miró perplejo._

_- N-nada – susurré – yo solo creo que… ya no tiene caso… - me despedí de mi amigo y caminé hacia mi casa con la mente perdida en algún lugar lejano._

_Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber escuchado el sonido de un claxon, un grito desgarrador y la sangre saliendo de mi boca… de eso han pasado tres meses y aun no comprendo por que no puedo volver a la vida…_

_Cada día escucho a Naruto contarme lo que pasa en el colegio, lo solo que se ha sentido desde entonces, lo mucho que me extraña y cuan especial soy para él._

_Pero el no es el único que me ha visitado… Sasuke también lo ha hecho… pero… no le encuentro el sentido, después de todo solo siente lástima por mí… y cuando despierte todo volverá a ser como antes…_

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V.

_- Sasuke-kun…_ - escucho su voz en el silencio de la noche.

_"No pude hacer nada por ella…"_

_- ¿Por qué?_ – esa es la pregunta que invade mi mente una y otra vez desde hace tres meses.

_- Yo no… te molestaré mas… _– eso fue lo último que escuché de sus labios rosáceos.

"_¿Por qué me duele tanto?"_

_- Yo… te quiero... – "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había dicho eso aquel día…?"_

_- ¡Tu si que eres B-A-K-A! - _me gritó el Uzumaki_ – ¡Ella está enamorada de ti! – _esas fueron las palabras que pronunció el rubio pero… ya era tarde…

_Un grito desgarrador llegó hasta nosotros, seguido de un golpe estruendoso, corrimos hacia la avenida, solo para encontrarnos con la escena más horrorosa… el corazón me dio un vuelco y mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían…_

_- ¡Hinata! – grité._

_Corrí hacia ella, la sangre brotaba de su boca, su frágil y níveo cuerpo yacía en medio de la avenida en un mar de sangre._

_- Sa…su… - no pudo terminar, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y después perdió el conocimiento…_

_La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, supe que llegó en estado de gravedad al hospital, y que estuvo muerta por treinta segundos durante la cirugía… esos fueron los segundos más largos de mi existencia…_

* * *

Naruto P.O.V.

Después de aquel trágico día, pasaba cada segundo con la morena, le hablaba mientras imaginaba que dormía, la veía tan frágil, tan indefensa, y así acabé muchas veces llorando en la soledad de mi departamento por no haberla acompañado a casa ese día…

- Hina – la llamé - ¿sabes? Eres torpe – sonreí con nostalgia, en otro momento ella se habría sonrojado y posteriormente me hubiera llamado Baka.

Un pequeño gemido de dolor me saca de mis pensamientos.

¿En que momento abrió los ojos? no lo sabía con exactitud, sin embargo me preguntaba ¿Por qué no había notado mi presencia si estaba justo frente a ella?

- ¿Hola? – Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios - ¿alguien puede encender la luz? – comenzó a agitar los brazos hacia el frente y yo la detuve para que no se lastimara con la intravenosa.

- Hina – hablé al fin – tranquila – ella me apretó la mano y se tranquilizó enseguida.

- ¿Naruto? – Susurró - ¿Por qué no enciendes la luz? – me preocupé al escuchar aquellas palabras, ya que la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana haciendo que la habitación se iluminara con mayor intensidad.

- La luz está encendida – le expliqué a tiempo que llamaba a la enfermera.

La expresión de su rostro se descompuso, se tocó la cara con desesperación quizá pensaba que ahí encontraría la respuesta… pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar que nada cubría sus ojos opalinos.

- ¿Por qué… por que no puedo ver nada? – agitó los brazos con desesperación.

Silencio.

Ni Tsunade ni yo teníamos la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Naruto… - susurró – se que estás ahí – sus ojos se cristalizaron – onegai… dame alguna respuesta…

Simplemente no supe que decir y me limité a abrazarla.

* * *

Hinata P.O.V

No obtuve respuesta, pero si un cálido abrazo.

Sabía que era el rubio, mi mejor amigo, podía sentir sus deseos de consolarme, de responder a mi pregunta con un simple abrazo.

- Ya entiendo… - susurré mientras sentía que las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

- Estarás bien – esa era la voz de Tsunade – solo es cosa de tiempo – _"tiempo" _eso era precisamente lo que no quería escuchar…

- Ya no importa… - susurré e intenté sonreír.

- Claro que importa – Naruto me estrechó entre sus brazos con mayor fuerza – yo… yo debí estar contigo… si tan solo…

- No fue tu culpa – supe que lloraba, podía sentirlo, mi corazón me lo decía a gritos.

Esa fue la última vez que se habló de mi ceguera. Me habían dado de alta después de una larga semana de exámenes médicos y cosas extrañas. Pero al fin estaba en casa, claro esta que no regresé al colegio.

Naruto venia a visitarme después de clases y me contaba como estaban las cosas en el colegio, después del almuerzo me leía mi libro favorito y por la tarde me llevaba de paseo al parque, mientras caminábamos me describía el día y todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, no quería que me perdiera ni un solo detalle.

Me cuidaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, yo no podía evitarlo, su compañía me hacía bien, después de todo ya no tenía amigos, debía mantenerme lejos de ellos, no quería que me tuvieran lástima.

* * *

Sakura P.O.V

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que vi a la peliazul, su ausencia fue bastante notoria las tres primeras semanas, ahora seguía siendo un misterio pero la gente ya no hablaba tanto del tema. Por lo que sabía la única persona que mantenía contacto con ella era Naruto, le preguntaría por ella si me hablara, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que el colegio corrió la voz de que me habían visto salir de la casa de Sasuke hace casi 5 meses, el mismo tiempo que tenía el accidente de Hinata, pero su desaparición había ocurrido hace solo dos meses…

"_Dos meses en los que Sasuke no ha dejado de preguntar por ella a Naruto, aunque no obtenga respuesta, dos meses en los que Sasuke se ha ido consumiendo en la desesperación, la frustración y el dolor…"_

- Sasuke… - susurro su nombre al verlo pasar frente a mí.

Ni siquiera me contesta, solo me mira con desesperación, el dolor es notorio en sus ojos, su frialdad se ha convertido en la manera de defenderse, de guardar sus sentimientos.

Deseo decirle que yo se que pasó con ella, que yo se que aún está en Tokio, que sigue aquí, pero… no puedo… no puedo decirle que ella aún está aquí…

Mis ojos se cristalizan al recordarla, me siento terriblemente mal al recordar sus ojos vacíos, tristes, sin luz, una luz que tal vez ella no vuelva a ver… y me pregunto por que… _"¿Por qué a ella?"_

_- Gomenasai… yo… no te puedo ver… _- sus palabras me hacen sentir terriblemente culpable por que aquel día ella había escuchado las mentiras que yo había inventado… mentiras de las que Sasuke no sabía nada… mis mentiras habían llegado demasiado lejos…

* * *

Hinata P.O.V

¿Qué mas daba si me quedaba ciega para siempre? Ya nada importaba, no necesitaba ver lo que me lastimaba… no necesitaba más de esas dosis de dolor que hacían sangrar mi corazón… bastaba con mis recuerdos, con aquellos recuerdos que no dolían demasiado… podría vivir con eso, no importaba si él no me quería, bastaba con saber que yo le amaba para que mi corazón siguiera latiendo, bastaba con saber que él era feliz por los dos…

- Naruto – llamé al rubio que se encontraba leyéndome mi libro – ¿le has visto? – sabía que me había sonrojado.

- Si… - susurró – el esta muy mal Hina – se sentó junto a mí – pude sentirlo.

- ¿Por qué? – mi corazón se contrajo al escucharlo decir aquello.

- Por que no puede estar lejos de ti… - susurró – al menos cuando ibas al colegio tenía la seguridad de que en algún momento te vería, pero ahora… - suspiró.

- Lo se… - susurré – pero tiene a Sakura – sonreí con dificultad – es más que suficiente para que el esté bien…

- Ni tu te crees eso – me abrazó – el no será feliz con nadie que no seas tu… - me dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso de pié – bueno debo irme – me entregó la correa de Max (mi lazarillo) y se marchó.

- Bueno Max – lo acaricié – hora de ir a casa – me puse de pié y fue cuando escuché su voz.

- Nunca te fuiste… - escuché sus pasos acercarse a mí – entonces, ¿Por qué? – No contesté – ¡responde! – sentí la presión en mis hombros.

- Yo… - no sabía que contestar.

- No… - me empujó – no quiero volver a verte – siseó y yo caí de espaldas al suelo.

A lo lejos pude escuchar la voz de Sakura gritándole al azabache que se detuviera, que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

El siguió escupiendo las palabras con acidez.

- Eres… eres peor de lo que imaginé – bajé la cabeza que otra cosa podía hacer.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? – susurré.

- ¿Cuenta de que? – no se que intentó hacer, pero Max gruñó.

- Olvídalo – suspiré – no tiene sentido – me puse de pie como pude y busqué la correa de Max.

- Aquí está - sin esperarlo una mano fría la colocó en mis manos, la voz no me era familiar.

- A-arigato – susurré.

- No ha sido nada – apretó mi mano suavemente – eh visto todo el show – susurró – y desde el principio fue notorio que tu no puedes ver.

- ¿No puedes ver? – aquella voz me devolvió a la triste realidad.

- Ella está ciega… - por fin habló Sakura – es por eso que no volvió más al colegio…

- Ya no importa – sonreí con dificultad – ya me quedó más que claro lo que sientes por mí Sasuke – susurré.

- Hin… - no lo dejé continuar.

- ¡Es suficiente! – Grité – ¡basta, no lo soporto más! – Sabía que estaba a punto de llorar - ¿no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me lastimas? – unos fuertes brazos me rodearon.

- Tranquila – susurró la voz que antes me había ayudado.

- Max – sollocé – llévame a casa – el chico de la voz me tomó de la cintura y avanzó conmigo.

Dejé atrás el incidente, si el azabache no quería volver a verme eso pasaría, no volvería a cruzarme en su camino, no era necesario, bastaba con que el me evitara, a fin de cuentas yo no podía verlo.

El chico, hasta el momento, desconocido me acompaño hasta la mansión Hyuga.

- Arigato – susurré.

- Ha sido un placer – me soltó y me entregó a Max.

- ¿Como te llamas? – pregunté.

- Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara – besó mi mano – ¿y tu?

- Hinata, Hyuga Hinata – por costumbre escondí mis ojos con el flequillo.

- No hagas eso – sentí su mano gélida – rozar mi frente para despejar mis ojos – así está mejor, tus ojos son hermosos a pesar de todo – sentía el calor en mis mejillas.

- Arigato… - susurré.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvo en silencio, no se que era exactamente lo que hacía, solo podía escuchar su respiración, no supe si se había marchado, hasta que sentí que posaba sus labios en los míos…

No supe que hacer…

* * *

Caap 6 complete ;) me demore lo se u/u espero que lees guste =$ em puees Gaara entra en accion, haremos sufrir a sasuke xD le daremos una cucharada de su propio chocolate ¬/¬ miraa que hacer sufrir a mi hinaa ezo no eztaa bn ¬/¬

wenu mee marxO =) byeeee! && graax x leeer *-*


	8. I Open my Eyes

**Aclaraciones: **Naruto && sus personajes no me pertenecen u_u ya quisiera que Sasuke, Hinata & Naruto fueran mios u_u

_"Pensamientos"_

- Hablan_  
_  
_Recuerdos_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**I Open my eyes… **

_I can't remember How? I can't remember Why?_

_I'm lying here tonight…_

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir con facilidad para mí, todo gracias a Gaara, solía pasar parte de la tarde con Naruto y conmigo, mi vida cambiaba, pero me hacía falta la presencia del moreno, lo quería pero no podía tenerlo.

- Hina, ¿estás bien? – Aquella voz me trajo de nuevo a la realidad – lo miré.

- Estoy bien – le dediqué una sonrisa – amaba sus ojos aguamarina - ¿Qué tal está tu muñeca? – se la había roto en una pelea con el Uchiha cuando éste intentó besarme sabiendo que yo salgo con el pelirrojo.

- Mejor de lo que esperaba – me miró a los ojos – es fascinante reflejarme en tus ojos – acarició mi mejilla y rozó mis labios con los de él.

¿Cómo habíamos acabado juntos? Lo cierto es que había sido el destino, yo estaba profundamente herida, mi corazón agonizaba, el había llegado en el momento justo.

Me había ofrecido su apoyo incondicional, a pesar de que no podía verlo sabía que estaba ahí, lo supe desde la primera vez que unió sus labios a los míos, incluso lo sabía ahora.

_Sentí que posaba sus labios en los míos._

_No supe que hacer…_

_Después de aquel beso, mis pensamientos giraban en torno a lo desconocido, lo que mis ojos no podían ver, lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento, lo que me deparaba el destino… tenía miedo, miedo de no saber como acabaría todo._

_- Amo tus ojos opalinos… - esas habían sido sus palabras después del beso._

_Palabras que habían derribado muchos muros y que ya no sabía como detener lo que se estaba liberando en mí._

_¿Por qué el? No lo sabía pero todo se volvía más complicado para mí, ¿como decirle que no a quien te ofrece amor incondicional?_

_El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir de forma acelerada a su lado, parecía no importarle el hecho de que yo dependiera de él, por el contrario parecía a gusto con esa idea._

- ¿Hina? – tomó mi mano y la estrechó contra su pecho

- Etto… - me sonrojé al mirarlo a los ojos – g-gomenasai no te escuché – desvié la mirada.

- Siempre tienes la mente en otra parte – me abrazó – ¿en que pensabas? – rozó mis labios con los suyos.

- En n-nada – me sonrojé aún más.

- ¿Segura? – Me dedicó una sonrisa – no sabes mentir – pegó una risotada.

- E-estaba recordando la primera vez que m-me b-besaste – escondí mi rostro con el flequillo.

- Fue el momento más dulce en mucho tiempo – me besó con mucha ternura, más de la que podría haber imaginado.

* * *

Gaara P.O.V.

La primera vez que la besé, supe que era diferente.

Desbordaba ternura y compasión, me preguntaba si podría llegar a sentir compasión por mí como para quererme sin conocerme… no tuve que esperar respuesta… ella comenzó a quererme poco a poco… su fragilidad me volvía sobre protector con ella.

Su ceguera no le permitía ver que aquel tipo, el tal Uchiha, la seguía constantemente, pero siempre que intentaba cualquier cosa, yo aparecía y arruinaba el momento.

La ojiperla no comprendía por que el moreno no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra y yo le mentía, le decía que él seguía con la pelirosa, que no se separaban.

La veía sufrir y la consolaba, le daba la seguridad que le faltaba, le entregaba parte de mi vida a cambio de un poco de su compasión.

El día que recuperó la vista fue lo más hermoso que pude contemplar, se sorprendió mucho al verme ahí junto a ella, como lo había estado desde que el Uzumaki se fue de intercambio a U.S.A. el rubio me había advertido que si no cuidaba de ella, se desquitaría conmigo en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera del avión de regreso. De eso habían pasado ya 3 meses, los 3 meses más cálidos de mi vida, y todo se lo debía a ella, la chica que iluminaba mi oscuridad con solo una mirada.

_- ¿Gaara? – fijó su mirada en mí._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – tomé su mano como solía hacerlo cuando ella me llamaba._

_- ¿Tu eres… Gaara? – el tiempo se congeló en ese instante, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez desde que la conocí._

No sabía que hacer justo ahora que ella volvería al colegio, había estudiado por su cuenta, motivo por el cual no se había perdido el año así que volvería como sin nada a su antigua clase con sus antiguos compañeros, aquello me aterraba aún más, ya que significaba dos cosas. La primera: Ella volvería a ver a Sasuke, y la segunda: No sabía que tan peligroso sería ese reencuentro.

Hasta el momento ella no era consciente de las pequeñas mentiras que le había dicho respecto al Uchiha. Ya que a decir verdad, el desde hacía casi medio año que no estaba con Sakura, sin embargo yo le había hecho creer a la Hinata que ellos seguían juntos y muy felices. En mi fuero interno sabía que eso era algo egoísta, pero aun así me negaba a aceptar que ella se alejara de mí. No quería perderla. No ahora cuando todo parecía cambiar sobre la marcha.

* * *

Hinata P.O.V.

Gaara, mi compañero durante los peores momentos, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y mi novio, se encontraba sentado junto a mí en la cafetería del colegio. Hoy era mi primer día de escuela y él se había negado rotundamente a dejarme merodear sola por ahí. No entendía porque tanta insistencia en acompañarme a todos lados, pero a fin de cuentas era mi novio y tal vez no quería separarse de mí ni un instante aunque a veces me sofocaba.

- Gaara – susurré a tiempo que él fijaba su mirada en mí.

- ¿Sucede algo? – miró hacia todas direcciones en busca de algo que me causara molestia.

- No, no es eso – hablé con voz serena – es solo que últimamente me siento sofocada por ti – tenía miedo de su reacción pero también quería hacérselo saber.

- ¿Te resulto molesto? – me miró triste, yo no soportaba ser la causante de su dolor.

- ¡Oh, no! – Ahogué un grito – claro que no – suspiré – es solo que… bueno… tal vez debamos pasar más tiempo separados ¿no crees?

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – me miró algo irritado.

- No sé yo quiero pasar más tiempo con mis amigas – susurré – tu sabes que eh estado deseando esto durante un año.

- ¿Quieres que te deje sola durante el colegio? – sugirió visiblemente más molesto.

- No todo el tiempo – desvié la mirada – pero al menos déjame estar con mis amigas durante la hora de la comida.

- Si eso es lo que quieres – se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida de la cafetería.

No soportaba herirlo de esa manera, después de todo él había estado conmigo durante todo el tiempo que estuve encerrada en casa debido a mi ceguera.

- Vaya, así que la feliz pareja se ha peleado – esa voz gélida yo la conocía muy bien.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sasuke? – mi voz sonó irritada.

- Que miedo me das Hinata – se carcajeó – la verdad es que me das lástima.

- Pues a mí me das más lástima tú – escupí las palabras con acidez y él se enfadó aún más.

- Así que has vuelto al colegio después de todo – me miró como si me odiara.

- Eso no te incumbe – bufé y salí a toda prisa en busca de Gaara.

- Espera – me jaló del brazo – no hemos terminado de hablar.

- No es algo que me interese – sonreí de medio lado – me has hecho bastante daño y ya no quiero seguir así.

- ¿Crees que solo tú has sufrido? – Bramó - ¿Crees que los sentimientos son algo que se pueden desechar cuando ya no sirven? – sus ojos ardían por la ira.

- … - no es que no me importaran sus sentimientos, pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo al respecto? Él había elegido ese camino sin tomarme en cuenta.

- ¿Por qué no dices nada? – me sacudió.

- Porque creo que no hay nada que decir – susurré – después de todo… como tú solías decir… - respiré hondo – entre tú y yo nunca hubo ni habrá nada… - me alejé corriendo de aquel lugar.

Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero yo no podía hacer nada, ahora nos encontrábamos más lejos que al principio, cada uno había elegido un camino diferente y no era posible que volviéramos a cruzarnos. La última vez yo había quedado demasiado herida y no estaba lista para perdonar, y él tampoco estaba listo para pedir perdón. Nunca lo había hecho y tal vez nunca lo haría, su gran ego no lo permitía y por lo tanto jamás podría haber algo más entre nosotros. Después de todo yo estaba al lado de Gaara ahora y lo que pasara con Uchiha Sasuke me tenía sin cuidado. O al menos eso es lo que yo quería creer.

* * *

Por fin puedo subir la continuación! lo siento pero estuve trabajando y como estoy comprometida $: pues casi no tengo tiempo pero espero les guste, me tardé mucho por que no sabía como continuar sobre todo después del beso de Gaara con Hina-chan $: pero por fin quedó!

Espero sus comentarios! (:

By: Amy *-*


	9. Dulce Agonía

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto & sus personajes no me pertenecen u_u son del gran maestro Kishimoto :)

_"Pensamientos"_

Hablan

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Dulce Agonía**

"_El único método contra el Amor perdido es:_

_Su regreso._

_Y eso puede ser una Bendición… o una maldición"_

_..._

Sasuke P.O.V.

He pasado las últimas semanas prácticamente en vela. Las pocas horas que he llegado a dormir son invadidas por las pesadillas. Desde su partida todo se ha vuelto un calvario. De pronto me he dado cuenta de que el dobe de Naruto tenía razón _"Yo mismo provoqué mi propia soledad"_, pero a fin de cuentas era mejor así.

De cualquier manera había decidido ser insensible ante los demás, ya que no estaba dispuesto a sufrir una vez más el dolor de perder a una persona importante en mi vida.

Suspiré frustrado y cerré los ojos en un nuevo intento por quedarme dormido, pero el ruido que se produjo a las afueras de la mansión Uchiha me obliga a levantarme y a asomarme por la ventana para descubrir la causa de tal escándalo. Es solo otra mudanza, si la casa de enfrente hablara posiblemente diría que una gran cantidad de personas ha pasado por ella.

La pesadilla se repite, esta noche parece más real, siento que no podré despertar, puedo ver los cuerpos de mis padres y mi hermano caer uno a uno frente a mis ojos y no soy capaz de detenerlo, siento que me hundo cada vez más en la soledad y no sé si pueda salir a flote de nuevo.

- ¡Sasuke! – La voz del Uzumaki me hace reaccionar – es tarde, no vamos a llegar al colegio.

- Ya voy – me apresuro a recoger mis cosas y salgo a toda prisa.

Naruto regresó a Tokio hace un par de meses, después de que diera por terminado el intercambio escolar. Regresó ilusionado por volver a ver a Hinata pero ella se había esfumado sin dejar rastro después de terminar su relación con Gaara.

_Aquella mañana llovía como nunca en Tokio, nos encontrábamos reunidos en el gimnasio debido a la fuerte tormenta. Gaara aguardaba junto con sus amigos la llegada de la peli-azul._

_- Perdón por el retraso – se disculpó la chica._

_- ¿Lo pensaste? – cuestionó él._

_- Si – ella lo miró disgustada – y la respuesta es no._

_- Pero que demon… - ella no lo dejó continuar._

_- Me mentiste y eso jamás lo podré perdonar – bramó la chica – y no intentes buscarme porque ya no estaré en Tokio después de esta noche – un par de lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus ojos._

_La vi dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección a la salida, no aparté la mirada hasta que su silueta desapareció sin dejar rastro de ella…_

Esa fue la última vez que la vi.

Me siento impotente al recordarlo, no pude detenerla, ni siquiera tuve el valor de intentarlo. No quería seguir aferrado a ella, no quería volver a crear lazos entre nosotros porque después serían cortados de un solo golpe.

Han pasado dos años desde entonces y aún me pregunto si estará bien, si algo en ella ha cambiado, o si aún es la chica de 16 años que vi partir del colegio aquella mañana.

Eh escuchado que esta noche llegan algunos integrantes de la familia Hyuga, me pregunto si _"ella"_ vendrá también, no es que me importe, pero quiero dejar en claro que lo que sentí por ella alguna vez, no fue más que una simple atracción física.

- Entonces, ¿vendrás con nosotros Sasuke? – la voz de Naruto me regresa a la realidad.

- Eh, no, creo que no – el crepúsculo se acerca y no quiero llegar tarde a casa – nos vemos luego – me despido del rubio y de su novia Ino Yamanaka y camino con lentitud hacia mi casa.

Al llegar a la zona residencial en la que se ubica la mansión Hyuga me detengo al observar las luces encendidas, un escalofrío recorre mi columna. Me encamino hacia el lugar mientras intento no pensar en la posibilidad de encontrarme con Hinata cara a cara.

- Buenas noches – saludo al grupo de personas que se encontraba reunido en el jardín.

- ¿Uchiha-san? – la chica de cabellos azulados me miró con ojos inexpresivos.

- ¿Hinata? – La miré - ¿Qué haces aquí? – me estremecí al verla de nuevo.

- Acabo de regresar a Tokio – sonrió burlona.

- Y yo que pensé que por fin habían vendido la mansión Hyuga – le solté con sarcasmo.

- Vaya, veo que hay cosas que no cambian – me miró fijamente y entonces me di cuenta de que había cambiado en muchos aspectos.

Las curvas de su cuerpo lucían más estilizadas y definidas, su gusto por la moda se había agudizado y ahora parecía llevar un look más atrevido, su cabello aún conservaba ese color azulino tan peculiar; se lo había cortado en dos capas: la primera le llegaba a la altura del busto y la segunda sobre los hombros. Sus ojos estaban perfectamente delineados con lápiz negro y en sus pestañas había aplicado rímel, pero su mirada fue lo que más me impactó, era fría como el hielo.

- ¿Qué tanto miras? – me había pillado observándola.

- Nada – me mordí el labio inferior – eh, debo irme – di media vuelta y salí corriendo del lugar mientras intentaba no pensar en lo hermosa que se veía.

...

* * *

Hinata P.O.V.

Lo vi alejarse y suspiré aliviada. A pesar de los años y del daño causado aún revoloteaban mariposas en mi estómago cuando lo miraba.

Entré a la mansión Hyuga y me dirigí a mi habitación, necesitaba estar a solar para desmoronarme. En cuanto estuve dentro me dejé caer con suavidad sobre mi cama.

- ¿Qué tal estás? – mi primo Neji apareció como siempre que lo necesito.

- Ya sabes que es duro para mí volver a este lugar – suspiré.

- Lo sé y es por eso que no quiero que sufras más – me abrazó – no es sano para ti.

Ante eso yo no tenía excusa, sabía que no era bueno para mi seguir sufriendo, pero el ver a Sasuke removió tantos recuerdos.

_Durante los últimos dos años me había dedicado por completo a estudiar, había dejado mis sentimientos en segundo plano, había procurado no pensar en Sasuke, había elegido el estado de inconciencia para deambular por Inglaterra, había dominado mi mente para pensar solo en lo necesario. Los primeros días – de los cuales está prohibido hablar – fueron los peores; las pesadillas eran aterradoras, pero se fueron desvaneciendo hasta ser prácticamente nulas. El llanto era imparable pero se detuvo días después de mi llegada a aquel país, así que supuse que me había quedado sin lágrimas. El brillo en mis ojos se fue extinguiendo hasta prácticamente no existir._

_En realidad parecía una máquina programada para realizar funciones básicas, estaba como muerta en vida._

_Neji y Yomi se habían esforzado durante meses para devolverme alguna emoción, sin éxito alguno – claro estaba – pero de vez en cuando fingía una sonrisa, lo había hecho tantas veces que incluso yo misma, ya la veía "normal", casi real._

_Había fingido tanto durante dos años, que ya nadie notaba mi mala actuación, ni siquiera Neji, él tampoco había notado que en el fondo sigo muerta en vida…_

Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida, Neji había permanecido toda la noche cuidando de mí, de alguna forma sabía que necesitaba su apoyo.

- Por fin despiertas – la voz de mi primo me sobresaltó.

- Buenos días – lo saludé a tiempo que me levantaba de la cama a trompicones.

- Date prisa y arréglate, iremos al cementerio a llevar ofrendas para la familia – yo solo pude sonreír.

Con la primera chispa de emoción – después de tanto tiempo – me apresuré a bañarme y arreglarme, elegí la ropa adecuada para el lugar, cepillé mi cabello y salí a toda prisa al recibidor en busca de mi primo.

-Buenos días Hinata – la fría voz de Sasuke me sorprendió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Lo miré confundida - ¿Y Neji?

- De hecho él me pidió que te acompañe a llevar tus ofrendas al cementerio – pude notar el disgusto en su voz.

- No es necesario, puedo irme sola – le respondí con el mismo tono de voz que él había usado.

- Así que te molesta mi compañía ¿no? – el tono de su voz era un poco melancólico, pero la expresión de su rostro era neutra, lo cual me confundió más.

- No me molesta en absoluto – me temblaron las piernas al darme cuenta de cuanta verdad había en aquellas palabras.

- Has cambiado mucho – nuestras miradas se encontraron.

- N-nada es lo que p-parece – me invadió el pánico, había tartamudeado y eso era, hasta cierto punto, malo.

- Hablando de cambio – susurró – ese tono de labial te queda bien – creí ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero no estaba segura ya que me había dado la espalda.

- G-gracias Uchiha-san – él aún permanecía de espaldas.

Me sentía confundida, nadie nunca había notado el tono rosa pálido de mi labial y sin embargo él lo había hecho.

- ¿Podrías llamarme Sasuke? – se volvió hacia mí y me puso contra la pared – odio escuchar de tus labios _"Uchiha-san" _– nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

Me paralicé ante su cercanía, las piernas no me respondían, de mi boca no salía ni una sola palabra, simplemente me perdí en la oscuridad de sus ojos. Mi pulso se aceleró y los latidos de mi corazón también incrementaron su ritmo, tuve una sensación de vacío en el estómago conforme su rostro se aproximaba al mío…

Y de pronto…

Se separó como si estuviera atemorizado, y yo suspiré frustrada…

En mi fuero interno, anhelaba ese beso…

...

* * *

Capitulo 8 finalizado! (: aws no se que giro pueda dar la historia la verdad, me siento bien uniendo de nuevo a Sasuke y Hina-chan despues de la terrible complicación que tuvieron pero aún no se si acabe la historia en el próximo capítulo.

¿Qué opinan ustedes? (: espero sus comentarios! (:

By: Amy ~ ( '

...


	10. The Reason is You

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto & sus personajes no me pertenecen u_u son del gran maestro Kishimoto :)

_"Pensamientos"_

Hablan

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**The Reason is You**

_"Aunque la mente logre borrar las huellas del Amor, el Alma nunca olvida…"_

...

Sasuke P.O.V.

¿Cómo había acabado en aquella situación? Estuve a punto de besarla y ella no había puesto resistencia.

Su mirada era intensa, tanto que logró embrujarme. Sentí la necesidad de rozar sus labios, de tocar su piel, me había perdido en sus ojos perlados y sin embargo… me había detenido. Mi ritmo cardiaco había aumentado y esa estúpida sensación de vacío en el estómago me molestaba demasiado.

Me separé de ella por instinto, la escuché suspirar pero no la miré y me concentré en acompasar la respiración.

- ¿Estás bien? – posó su mano sobre mi hombro y pude sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi interior.

- Eh, sí – afirmé a pesar de que era una mentira, estar junto a ella me hacía sentir confundido y estúpido.

- Entonces démonos prisa – se apresuró a salir de la mansión Hyuga.

La seguí muy a mi pesar, el camino hasta el cementerio fue una tortura, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper el silencio y en cuanto llegamos al lugar me apresuré a llamar a su primo mientras ella hacía sus oraciones. Así que en cuanto él llegó yo me alejé del lugar a toda prisa.

Me siento confundido. Una parte de mí despertó en cuanto la vi, pero la otra parte me dice que no debo permitir que "_el extraño sentimiento"_ se apodere de mí, de cualquier modo ella se irá en un par de días y todo volverá a la normalidad así que no debería preocuparme.

- ¡Sasuke! – la voz de Gaara me detiene.

- ¿Qué quieres? – no estoy de humor para sus reclamos.

- ¿Estuviste con ella no es así? – supe de inmediato a quién se refería.

- Así es – me miró lleno de ira.

- Bien – su tono de voz cambió – iré a visitarla – aquellas palabras lograron enfadarme.

- Ni se te ocurra – le dirigí una mirada asesina, él solo sonrió.

Me alejé del lugar dejando atrás el mal rato que me había hecho pasar el pelirrojo. Estaba por llegar a mi casa cuando ella apareció.

- ¡Hinata! – gritó Gaara y corrió hacia ella.

- ¿Gaara? – ella lo miró confundida.

- Así que… volviste – el pelirrojo la miró algo molesto.

- Pues me estás viendo ¿no? – se burló ella.

Habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente en su casa así que decidí saludarla.

- Hola Hinata – ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

- Hola Sasuke-kun – cuando ella agregaba esa pequeña sílaba a mi nombre no me molestaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – casi fue un gruñido por parte de Gaara – y ¿desde cuándo el Uchiha es Sasuke-kun? – reclamó el pelirrojo.

- Me temo que eso no te incumbe – aclaró ella – pero a decir verdad – me miró – hemos vuelto a ser amigos – Gaara me fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Amigos? – se burló.

- Claro – ella lo miró furiosa – y si no te importa tengo que hablar a solas con Sasuke-kun – la miré confundido pero asentí.

- Te arrepentirás de esto Hinata – la amenazó.

- Más de lo que me arrepiento de haber estado contigo no lo creo – dijo ella con sarcasmo.

El chico no dijo nada, simplemente se marchó despotricando en voz alta, y yo miré a la peli-azul con seriedad.

...

* * *

Gaara P.O.V.

Me alejé del lugar soltando una serie de palabrotas que jamás pensé decir en voz alta. Me enfadaba y me hería demasiado la idea de que el Uchiha rondara a Hinata de nuevo, pero a decir verdad en parte era culpa mía.

_Aquella tarde lluviosa, yo la esperaba en el gimnasio como cada día, la noche anterior habíamos discutido por que yo la había visto intercambiar miradas con Sasuke y no me gustaba. Nos habíamos gritado hasta que ella no pudo controlar sus palabras y por fin dijo lo que me había estado ocultando por varios días._

_- ¡Basta! – Había gritado – te exijo que dejes de intentar manipularme – lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

_- ¿De qué hablas? – intenté acercarme a ella pero retrocedió._

_- Lo sé todo – murmuró - ¿Por qué me ocultaste algo tan importante para mí? – su mirada se endureció._

_- No te entiendo – fingí no entenderle._

_- Sabes perfectamente de que hablo – bramó – me separaste de Sasuke sin que te importaran mis sentimientos o el daño que causabas – la ira ardía en sus ojos._

_- Eso no es ver… - no me dejó terminar._

_- No te atrevas a decir que no es cierto – gritó – ya no me mientas – susurró entre sollozos._

_- Hinata – intenté abrazarla – perdóname – suplicaría por su perdón si era necesario._

_- Lo siento – murmuró – no puedo._

_Dijo esto y se marchó._

A la mañana siguiente las cosas se complicaron aún más, no supe como remediar la situación y volví a intentar hablar con ella pero ya nada era igual, ella me dijo que se iría de Tokio esa misma noche, yo no le creí pero así fue.

Ella desapareció durante dos años hasta que por fin hoy volví a verla.

Si supiera que ella puede perdonarme lucharía por ella, pero sé que es casi imposible y a final de cuentas es al Uchiha a quien ama, él es su razón de existir, ambos comparten ese sentimiento aunque ella no lo sepa.

Es por eso que he decidido…

Darme por vencido…

...

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V.

Caminamos en completo sigilo en dirección a la mansión Hyuga. En cuanto estuvimos en la sala de aquel lugar me sentí más confuso al ver la cara de preocupación de Hinata.

- ¿De qué se trata? – urgí saber.

- A decir verdad quiero disculparme contigo – susurró.

- ¿Disculparte por qué? – ella me miró a los ojos.

- Porque creo que vas a tener algunos problemas por mi culpa – suspiró – sobre todo con Gaara – se dejó caer en el sillón y cerró los ojos con frustración.

- No te preocupes – me acerqué a ella – los problemas ya los tenía desde antes – rocé su mejilla con mis dedos y de nuevo pude sentir el choque eléctrico entre nosotros.

Estaba completamente seguro de que ella también lo había sentido, ya que abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente.

- Es realmente extraño – susurró a tiempo que recorría mi mentón con sus dedos temblorosos.

De nuevo aquella extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo.

- ¿Te asusta? – mi mano buscó la suya y ella no rechazo el contacto con mi piel.

- No lo sé – sonrió y mi ritmo cardiaco aumentó – jamás había sentido algo así – susurró mientras yo tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo olía.

- Lavanda y fresas – ella sonrió de nuevo – imposible olvidar ese aroma – susurré… había pensado en voz alta.

- ¿Por qué no lo olvidaste? – me había acercado demasiado a ella que casi podía sentir su aliento.

- Tal vez no lo quise olvidar – se sonrojó levemente – o tal vez… yo… – dudé en decirle la verdad.

- Tu… ¿qué? – su mano ejerció presión en la mía.

- Yo… – sus labios eran una tentación y yo moría por besarla.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – No resistí más y rocé sus labios – Sasuke – sus labios rozaron los míos cuando volvió a pronunciar mi nombre.

Nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso voraz, quería devorar sus dulces y finos labios una y otra vez hasta dejarla sin aliento. Fue en aquella extraña pero dulce circunstancia cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad la amaba, la había amado desde el primer momento.

Me separé de ella lentamente, la observé con detenimiento, mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- Sasuke-kun – me miró sonrojada – l-lo siento – agachó la mirada.

- Pero yo no – la obligué a mirarme – es de lo único que no me arrepiento – abrió los ojos como platos.

Me había decidido, arriesgaría todo por ella, ya no importaba nada, solo quería hacerla feliz y demostrarle que el amor no tiene por qué doler.

**...**

* * *

Hinata P.O.V.

Me sentía un poco mal por haberle hablado de esa manera a Gaara, pero a decir verdad no sabía que otra cosa hacer, realmente me había herido y no era fácil perdonar, sin embargo yo había hecho un esfuerzo muy grande y lo había dejado todo aquello atrás.

Por otra parte, me siento un poco confundida; no me esperaba aquella reacción por parte de Sasuke ya que a mi parecer él es más bien del tipo de persona al que todos temen, del que nadie nunca espera nada, ese que – según las chicas del colegio – no ama a nadie que no sea el mismo.

Había dicho que no se arrepentía de haberme besado, y yo solo pude sonrojarme ante aquella confesión. Pude ver en sus ojos que decía la verdad, me había dejado ver su alma por unos breves instantes.

Me sentí afortunada al descubrir que jamás lo perdí, que él siempre estuvo enamorado de mí, tanto como yo lo estoy de él.

El tiempo a su lado transcurría con demasiada rapidez, estando juntos la vida parecía más fácil y con un brillo especial, su sonrisa era el sol que iluminaba mis días, todo era perfecto, era como si el pasado tan cruel y lejano no hubiera existido nunca.

A pesar de estar juntos y del tiempo transcurrido, yo no había sido capaz de decirle _"Te amo"_ a Sasuke, sin embargo él no se cansaba de repetírmelo y yo estaba segura de que él anhelaba escucharlo de mis labios pero aun así no me presionaba.

Hoy, después de un año de estar juntos, por fin había asimilado el hecho de que era necesario decírselo y lo había hecho. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios al recordar el momento…

_Me levanté temprano debido a la leve presión de unos fuertes brazos en mi cintura. Segundos después pude sentir los suaves labios de mi novio en mi cuello._

_- Buenos días – me susurró al oído._

_- Buenos días – me senté en el frio piso algo confundida._

_- No es lo que parece – se burló._

_Suspiré aliviada, después de todo Sasuke y yo nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos. Le permitía besarme y acariciarme de vez en cuando pero, sin llegar a tener intimidad._

_- Más vale que así sea – él solo pudo sonreír._

_- Feliz aniversario – me extendió una cajita dorada._

_- ¿Qué es? – dije a tiempo que retiraba la tapa del obsequio._

_- Era de mi madre – susurró algo sonrojado – creo que se vería hermoso en ti._

_Miré aquel collar de oro blanco con un pequeño zafiro como adorno, visto desde lejos parecía una pequeña gota suspendida en el aire._

_- Es hermoso – le di un beso intentando ocultar mis pensamientos._

_- ¿En qué piensas? – clavó su mirada en mí, me había pillado._

_- Sasuke-kun – me mordí el labio, el nerviosismo me carcomía – t-tengo que decirte a-algo – lo miré fijamente intentando tomar un poco de valor para sincerarme con él._

_- Hinata, estás asustándome – me tomó por los hombros – así que habla de una vez – me quedé muda – acaso quieres terminar conmigo y ¿no sabes cómo decírmelo? – Desvió la mirada - ¿es eso? – me miró de nuevo y yo no pude decir nada._

_Lo vi ponerse de pie, caminó hacia la puerta, no sabía qué hacer, las palabras no salían de mi boca así que tuve que esforzarme al máximo hasta lograr pronunciarlas._

_- Sasuke-kun – se detuvo – ¡Te amo! – la frase salió en un grito._

_El me miró y yo aguardé a que dijera algo, cualquier cosa._

Sin duda alguna había sido el día más feliz de mi vida hasta ese momento. Había admitido que amaba a Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre del que jamás en la vida pensé enamorarme…

* * *

.  
Capitulo 9 finalizado!

Chicas aquí se aclararán algunas de sus dudas o por lo menos se darán una idea de lo que pasó desde el punto de vista de Gaara lo sé puede resultar un poco confuso $: gomen T_T

Espero les guste el cap $: por cierto ya solo quedarán 2 capitulos para el desenlace de esta historia T_T me encantaría alargarla pero a decir verdad creo que ya la eh estirado demasiado $:

Bueno ya saben estoy abierta a comentarios, reclamos, criticas constructivas y todo lo que quieran decir y opinar! (:

By: Amy ~ ( '

...


	11. Te Quiero Así

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto & sus personajes no me pertenecen u_u son del gran maestro Kishimoto :)

_"Pensamientos"_

Hablan

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Te quiero Así**

_ ..._

_"Cuando alguien desea algo debe saber que corre riesgos y por eso la vida vale la pena."_

_..._

Sasuke P.O.V.

Era oficial, hoy cumplía 22 años, Hinata había hecho hasta lo imposible por arrastrarme hasta la casa de Naruto para festejar. A decir verdad aquello no me entusiasmaba demasiado pero ella parecía feliz con la idea y no le iba a reventar la burbuja con mi mal humor.

- Estoy lista – mi mirada se dirigió hacia las escaleras de la mansión Hyuga - ¿Qué tal me veo? – mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al verla enfundada en aquel vestido rojo tan ajustado.

- Tan hermosa como siempre – bajó los dos escalones que nos separaban – te amo – la aprisioné entre mis brazos y la besé con suavidad.

- Feliz cumpleaños – me sonrió.

Me apresuré a sacarla de la casa o de lo contrario acabaría devorándola a besos en la sala y no habría poder humano sobre la tierra que me detuviera de hacerla mía.

- Sasuke-kun – susurró.

- No me digas – sonreí burlón – no tienes un regalo de cumpleaños para mí.

- Digamos que será algo especial – se sonrojó.

Desde el momento que pusimos un pie en la casa del rubio supe que mi novia me ocultaba algo, me había estado evitando toda la noche, en cuanto me acercaba a ella alguno de mis amigos aparecía _'mágicamente' _y me alejaba de ella.

De vez en cuando intercambiábamos miradas fugaces y eso me tranquilizaba pero solo un poco.

Pasaba de media noche cuando la ojiperla me pidió que la llevara a casa porque se sentía un poco sofocada.

- Y con ese vestido ¿Quién no? – le fruncí el ceño en cuanto estuvimos junto al auto.

- No empieces – se quejó ella.

- ¿Qué no empiece? – La tomé de la cintura - ¿sabes lo que siento cuando otros te miran? – ella solo sonrió.

- Puedo verlo en tus ojos – me besó – te carcomen los celos.

- Basta de bromas pesadas – ella abrió la puerta de su casa – te veo mañana – le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

- No te vayas – su voz me detuvo – aún no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños – hizo un mohín.

- Bueno – fruncí el ceño – dámelo rápido – ella me miró detenidamente.

- Si lo quieres – sonrió – ven por él – corrió escaleras arriba y yo la seguí.

Entramos a su recámara, había estado ahí un par de veces cuando teníamos 16 años, pero la habitación lucia casi igual, la única diferencia era la cama que ahora era más grande y el color blanco del interior que antes era rosa.

- ¿Y bien? – Ella se echó a reír - ¿Dónde está mi regalo?

- Tu regalo – se aproximó a mí – soy yo – susurró en mi oído.

- No juegues con fuego – la tomé de la cintura con firmeza.

- No estoy jugando – me besó de nuevo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al escucharla pronunciar aquellas palabras, y la dulzura de su mirada hizo palpitar mi corazón desbocado.

- Hinata – susurré a tiempo que rozaba sus labios.

- Feliz cumpleaños – nuestros labios volvieron a unirse.

No pude resistir más, ahora adquiría significado aquel provocativo vestido rojo, me resultaba extraño verla enfundada en aquella prenda, simplemente no era el estilo de la ojiperla, pero ahora todo tenía un sentido diferente.

La besé con lentitud, saboreando lo dulce de sus labios, recorrí con suavidad su mandíbula; un suspiro escapó de sus finos labios cuando mi lengua rozó su cuello níveo. La apreté contra mi cuerpo sintiendo cada curva de su cuerpo encajar a la perfección con el mío.

- Sasuke-kun – mi nombre se perdió entre sus gemidos.

Acaricié su cuerpo con delicadeza sobre aquel fino vestido de satín, ella se estremecía ante cada roce, deslicé el cierre con suavidad y el vestido calló al suelo dejando expuesta su piel de porcelana, tan suave como el pétalo de una flor, tan cálida como un rayo de sol en pleno invierno. El aroma que emanaba su piel llenaba mis pulmones y la miel de sus labios saciaba mi sed de amor.

La amaba con locura y desesperación, ella era mi musa, mi obsesión, mi delirio, era todo y más, quería tenerla a mi lado para siempre porque en el mundo no había otra igual a ella, porque ella era mi ángel, la única que pudo salvarme de la oscuridad.

- Te amo – susurró.

Por primera vez me sentí nervioso, ella clavaba su mirada en mí intentando descifrar las emociones que invadían mi cuerpo. Con cuidado y entre besos, la morena fue desabrochando mi camisa y descubriendo lo cálido de mi piel.

Mis dedos subían lentamente por sus piernas y trazaban con cuidado el borde de su ropa interior que para entonces ya estaba comenzando a mojarse. Lentamente comencé a explorar sus senos con los dedos, tomando sus pezones y acariciándolos con suavidad mientras ella suspiraba de placer.

Descendí por su fino cuello sin dejar de acariciar sus senos. Después, me aproximé para acariciar sus pezones, primero con los labios cerrados, luego con la lengua en una caricia que se fue convirtiendo en una estupenda succión que ocasionaba en ella los primeros gemidos.

Podía sentir ya el bulto endurecido de mi miembro debajo del pantalón ella por supuesto ya lo sabía y comenzó a acariciarlo con sus manos, primero tímidamente, luego sin pudor ansiosa por mirar el tamaño de un pene que se sentía grande y firme. Sin querer esperar más, bajó el cierre y buscó a tientas bajo la ropa interior; lo fue palpando, explorándolo con sus dedos, sintiendo como se endurecía aún más en su mano.

Yo ya estaba recorriendo su intimidad, mientras con el dedo corazón comenzaba a penetrar lentamente su vagina ya lubricada. Solo se escuchaban nuestros besos, el sonido de nuestra respiración, nuestros gemidos; las palabras se hicieron innecesarias para expresar todo el deseo que había entre ambos. Mientras más excitada se sentía, con más ganas seguía masturbándome, hasta que ambos logramos nuestro primer orgasmo.

Poco después, pasamos a la enorme cama y bajo la suave iluminación de las lámparas terminamos de desvestirnos por completo. Ahora frente a frente y totalmente desnudos continuamos acariciándonos, mordiéndonos suavemente, disfrutando de ese primer encuentro. Ya no podía controlar los gemidos. Con su voz entre cortada suplicó.

- Hazme tuya por favor, ya no aguanto más, te necesito.

Enseguida la levanté por las caderas y la aproximé a mí. Esa primera penetración, como si quisiera volverla loca puse la punta en la entrada de su intimidad y fui empujando poco a poco, pude sentir cada centímetro que entraba llenándola con mi pene, invadiéndola de mi calor, e iniciando una danza lenta que conforme iba avanzando tomaba más y más ritmo junto a sus caderas que se mecían temblando.

Comenzó a apretar los músculos de su intimidad para aumentar el roce, pude sentir como mi cuerpo se estremecía de placer moviéndome dentro de ella cada vez más excitado, mi pene se hundía cada vez más profundo, rozaba su pelvis, chocando fuertemente con su sexo moviendo su clítoris en una estimulación completa.

Sus gemidos se volvieron gritos, el orgasmo llegó como una fuerte sacudida que estremecía nuestros cuerpos, pude sentir el calor de su intimidad y me vacié llenándola por dentro, junto a la exquisita melodía de sus gemidos que se unieron a los míos formando una deliciosa canción.

Sonreí ante su petición de más, no podía negarle nada y en aquella situación mucho menos, la haría mía tantas veces como ella quisiera, aquella noche solo existíamos ella y yo.

.

* * *

Hinata P.O.V.

Desperté cuando el primer rayo de luz se coló por mi ventana, me sentía un poco cansada y levemente adolorida. Miré mis pies desnudos y los moví con lentitud, flexioné las piernas y entonces me dolió.

- ¡Hay! – me quejé.

- ¿Mmmm? – me sonrojé al observar a Sasuke aún medio dormido.

- ¿Te desperté? – parpadeó dos veces y sonrió.

- Bésame – ordenó con tono socarrón.

En cuanto pronunció aquella palabra me olvidé del dolor y me lancé a sus brazos, aprisioné sus labios con los míos saboreándolos como si fueran un caramelo.

Me sonrió pícaro cuando al fin nos separamos.

- Gracias – susurró al fin.

- ¿Por qué? – lo miré confundida.

- Por darme este maravilloso regalo – yo me sonrojé al recordar la noche anterior – Te amo Hinata – recorrió mi mandíbula con sus dedos.

- Yo también te amo Sasuke – me abracé a él.

- Te quiero conmigo para siempre – me apretó contra su cuerpo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – lo miré, el observaba el techo de mi habitación con fijeza.

- Quiero que seas mi mujer – me miró a los ojos.

- Ya soy tu mujer – le recordé algo avergonzada.

- No de esa forma – sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

- Entonces, ¿Qué quieres decir? – ahora sí me había confundido.

- Planeaba decírtelo esta noche – se explicó – pero no puedo esperar más – susurró.

- ¿Qué pasa? – urgí con aire inocente.

- Quiero preguntarte algo – suspiró – pero necesito que respondas con honestidad – me puse tensa – prometo no enfadarme – me sonrió, pero era una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Dímelo ya – exigí – y sin rodeos – le condicioné.

- Aceptarías pasar el resto de tu vida – suspiró – ¿con alguien como yo? – mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿En verdad Sasuke me estaba proponiendo matrimonio? Supuse que estaba soñando así que me pellizqué y el dolor me hizo darme cuenta de que era real. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en mí, en espera de una respuesta, podía sentir la sangre subiendo a mis mejillas al imaginarme entrando a la iglesia vestida de blanco, mi apellido sería cambiado a Uchiha y en un par de segundos pude ver la familia que formaríamos.

Sasuke me sacudió para regresarme a la realidad.

- Si aún no estás lista yo… – no lo dejé terminar, no daría lugar a que retirara su palabra.

- Uchiha Hinata, ¿suena bien no? – el abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Eso es un sí? – pude ver a través de sus ojos la felicidad de su alma. Y eso me inspiró ternura.

- Pues claro que sí – besé sus labios con suavidad – así que a partir de hoy soy tu _Prometida_ – puse énfasis en la palabra.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces – susurró en mi oído.

- Créeme cuando te digo que lo sé – lo abracé.

.

* * *

Fin ~ así es chicas, se acabó! U_U solo subiré el epílogo :) espero les guste el final :D si no pss me dicen y prometeré esforzarme más la próxima vez :D gracias a todas por sus reviews :D me gusta saber su opinión sobre todo :)

Esperen el epílogo en estos días ok? Esperaré sus comentarios sobre el final.

Gracias!

By: Amy ~


	12. Epílogo: Felices para Siempre

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto & sus personajes no me pertenecen u_u son del gran maestro Kishimoto :)

_"Pensamientos"_

Hablan

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**_Epílogo._**

**_Felices para siempre_**

_~ Amar, es el latido de dos corazones al mismo tiempo; que se confunden y se hacen uno ~_

El gran día llegó, el joven Uchiha no podía negar que los nervios se habían apoderado de él, por primera vez en años se sentía feliz, las manos le sudaban mientras aguardaba la llegada de su amada a la iglesia, sus amigos se encontraban reunidos para acompañar a la feliz pareja en esa ocasión tan feliz para ambos.

- Tranquilo teme – le susurraba el joven Uzumaki a su amigo.

- No estaré tranquilo hasta verla entrar por esa puerta – el moreno señalaba con la barbilla la entrada principal de la iglesia.

- ¿Al menos podrías dejar de moverte tanto? – el rubio tomó del brazo a su amigo con fuerza – si sigues así harás un hueco en el suelo – sonrió burlón.

- Está bien – el moreno intentó controlar los nervios y decidió contar los segundos que pasaban hasta la llegada de su futura esposa.

A penas había contado 249 segundos cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar indicando la llegada de la ojiperla. En ese momento el mundo entero dejó de existir, todos sus miedos desaparecieron en cuanto la vio caminar a paso lento hacia el altar de la mano de su primo Neji, no podía ver su rostro debido al velo, pero estaba seguro de que lucía radiante, el vestido la hacía lucir como toda una princesa.

Y de pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ahí estaba, justo frente a sus ojos, el joven Uchiha levantó el velo y su corazón latió con fuerza al ver a la joven morena irradiar tanta felicidad.

- Te amo – le susurró a la chica.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que aquel instante era solo el comienzo de su _"para siempre"._

La chica lucía nerviosa, no podía ocultarlo, las manos le temblaban mientras el joven moreno clavaba su mirada en ella, su corazón palpitaba desbocado en su pecho pero su sonrisa lograba tranquilizarla.

La ceremonia religiosa se le estaba haciendo eterna, intercambiaron votos simples, nada fuera de lo normal ya que a ella le resultaba vergonzoso y a él le resultaba inusual e innecesario, la ojiperla estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando por fin intercambiaron sortijas a tiempo que el sacerdote los declaraba marido y mujer.

- Puede besar a la novia – le había señalado el sacerdote al joven Uchiha.

- Te amo – susurró ella a tiempo que unían sus labios en un beso tierno y fugaz.

En ese momento ambos supieron que el sufrimiento de años atrás había valido la pena, porque ahora estaban junto a la persona que más amaban en el mundo y a la que amarían siempre, no habría poder humano sobre la tierra que lograra separarlos.

Para ella, al estar al lado de Sasuke, todo lo que existió antes del _'Nosotros'_ ya no era nada, se había borrado.

Para él, el libro del destino había cambiado de página y justo hoy comenzaba una nueva historia…

**_La historia de Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Hinata_**_ donde el amor triunfa por encima de cualquier obstáculo…_

_..._

* * *

_..._

_Pues bueno lo prometido es deuda así que aquí está el último capitulo de la novela (: espero les guste :D es un pequeño epílogo, solo para que se den una pequeña idea de lo que sucedió después entre Sasuke-kun & Hina-chan *-* bueno pues gracias a todas por sus reviews (: en especial a **maribelteka, biankis uchiha, Lorss & layill **sos muy amables (:_

_..._


End file.
